Cita a ciegas
by hi-chan1991
Summary: Historia Re-subida. ¿Qué pasa con nuestra querida Hermione si no consigue encontrar al hombre de su vida? Simple sus mejores amigos le organizan una cita a ciega y no se imaginan con quien... one-shot y una linda canción. Espero disfruten


**Cita a ciegas**

La verdad ya me he hartado, desde que terminé con Ronald Weasley mi vida amorosa ha ido de mal en peor, en un principio no me importó, pero ya me harté, tengo 23 años y quiero un novio, ¡quiero un hombre! ¡Ahora ya!

No puedo negar que pretendientes no me han faltado, eso de ser la salvadora del mundo mágico ayuda mucho, pero cada bicho raro que me ha salido y muchos no lo parecen.

Aun así… ¡NECESITO A UN HOMBRE!

Por eso le he hecho caso al mismo Ron, él me ha organizado una cita a ciegas, *suspiro* ya me debí haber vuelto loca.

**_Ya por fin lo tengo decidido  
tengo cita a ciegas a las seis  
es amigo de otro amigo mío  
estoy loca eso ya lo sé_**

No me mal interpreten, no confío mucho en Ron, sobre todo en este aspecto de la vida, pero al maldito le ha ido demasiado bien en eso, si en menos de un mes se casa con Luna, ¿pueden creerlo? ¡¿Con Luna?! Pero hacen una gran pareja y con mi lunática me he llevado muy bien, tanto así que soy su madrina de boda, jajajaja ¿Quién lo creería?

Fue Luna la que me convenció de esto (creo que su locura es contagiosa, jajaja), me dijo una sola frase: Que tienes que perder.

Es verdad no tengo nada que perder, cada cita rara, cada bicho raro que me ha salido en esta vida, incluso llegué a salir con Neville (un rotundo fracaso, más parecía un fan) y él último de la lista fue Viktor (una total decepción) había cambiado tanto, era un presumido y mujeriego.

**_Tantas citas raras he tenido  
que una a ciegas no me va asustar  
y este amigo de otro amigo mío  
puede ser que sea el verdad_**

**__** Ron lo único que me dijo fue que saliera lo más guapa posible para una "cena", creo que piensa que el plato principal seré yo, ja nada más fuera de la vida, si no es lo que espero lo dejaré ahí como idiota y me iré, pues ya me harté de tanto perdedor, ni el mismo Merlín me haría cambiar de opinión.

Luna dijo que era guapo, aunque con los gustos de mi amiga no confío mucho en su opinión, después de todo encuentra a Ron atractivo (jajajaja, que mala soy), pero también puede que sea la última oportunidad *suspiro*.

Mejor hago lo que dijo Luna "Repite una y otra vez: Ya no tengo nada que perder"

**_Nada que perder, esto quiero y lo tendré  
nada que perder, todo puede ser  
nada que perder, ya mi mundo está al revés  
nada que perder, ya no hay nada que perder_**

Me he puesto mi mejor minifalda (sí, Hermione Granger tiene minifaldas) me he maquillado y he salido.

Al menos es un buen lugar, lindo para divertirse, bueno se supone es un parque de diversiones.

¿Cuál será? Hay muchas personas, ¿Qué me dijo Ron que tenía que ver? ¡Una rosa roja! ¡es cierto!, pero no hay nadie.

Un momento, ese tipo que está de espaldas tiene una rosa roja en sus manos, ¡tiene que ser él!, tiene buen porte no se niega ¿pero qué tal si es horrible de rostro? ¡NO! ¡Otro monstruo no! Me basta y me sobran las criaturas de Luna.

Él no me ha visto, ¡lo tengo! Veo que tal es y si no me gusta me largo, simple y llano.

Ese cabello, esos ojos, me parecen conocidos, oh por Dios me ha visto, se ha girado a verme por completo, es… es…

**_Ando decidida a la cita  
me quedo de piedra al comprobar  
que es mi amigo de toda la vida  
ya no sé ni cómo reaccionar  
me pregunta: Hola como estás?_**

Oh por Dios, ¡Oh por Dios! Es… es… Harry, ¡Mi Harry!, digo mi mejor amigo Harry, pero él, no se suponía que andaba por Escandinavia o no sé en qué lado, no lo he visto en más de dos años, desde que dejó a Ginny… ¡en el altar!

-Tanto tiempo sin verte mi Hermione- ¡pero qué voz!, es más profunda que desde la última vez, un minuto ¿dijo mi Hermione? ¡¿Dijo mi Hermione?!

-Soy tu cita- dice mientras me rodea con su mano libre la cintura.

Voy a matar a Ronald Weasley y con él se va Luna. ¿Cómo no decirme que Harry volvió? ¡¿Cómo no me dijeron que Harry era mi cita?!

¡¿Qué rayos?! Harry me está besando, por Dios tiene un sabor a… gloria, tantas veces que soñé con esto, pero es mejor en vivo y en directo.

-Había esperado mucho tiempo esto- me dice clavando sus ojos verdes en los míos- ya ninguno de los dos tiene algo que perder y todo por ganar.

Voy a matar a Ronald Weasley y también a Luna, ¡los mato! Pero de besos y abrazos, si es necesario les pondré una estatua al lado de la de la unión mágica en el ministerio con la placa "Los mejores amigos del mundo y cupidos"

-Hermione

-¿Ah?

-Te amo.

**_Nada que perder esto quiero y lo tendré  
nada que perder todo puede ser  
nada que perder ya mi mundo está al revés  
nada que perder ya no hay nada que perder_**


End file.
